Torch
Torch is the male Typhoomerang discovered by the Berk Dragon Training Academy in DreamWorks Dragons (TV Show). Appearance When he was younger, Torch had relatively large rear horns and a long tail. He was orange with white on his head, upper neck, lower legs and along the end of his tail. His under belly was light yellow as is some of his tail. Since growing up, Torch has lost some of his youthful appearances. His tail has become much shorter, relative to body size from young and old, his snout has grown longer. Torch has lost some of his more youthful colour appearances, most notably his former orange colour has been replaced with more of a reddish-orange colour. Due to his tail being shortened in length, the white on it has been decreased as has some of the yellow. But like all typhoomerangs, Torch has an under bite and a row of spikes running along from his fore-head down to the end of his tail. He has short legs and a massive wingspan, large enough to accommodate two people, a nightfury and a zippleback. Personality Torch, as a baby was very curious about new things. He was not very big on sharing, as he ate all of Toothless' dinner and took his bed. While Torch is wild, he does care about his mother and went to her side when she crashed. He was also happy to be with his siblings again. Torch has a bit of a rivalry with Toothless. The two did not get along and even got to the point to fighting each other. Even as an adult, they were still at it. But he did let Toothless ride him. Torch was officially trained by Tuffnut. They first met at the academy, where Torch bit Tuff's nose. They became closer when Torch discovered Tuffnut in a trap when Torch had grown up, Torch playing briefly with Tuffnut and accepting some instructions from him. Torch even gave Tuffnut a farewell nudge and roar, Tuffnut noting that he would miss Torch as the only one who ever really listened to him. Powers and Abilities As a baby Torch received some training from Hiccup, which established the foundation for his later training from Tuffnut as an adult. *'Intelligence and Communication Skills:' Torch can learn very easily. He can understood that Stoick wanted Toothless to use his plasma blast to make light the fire, so he did it instead. He also understood the staring and roaring contests with Tuffnut. Despite his lack of training, it appears that Torch has some understanding of hand signals as he understood from Tuffnutt and also obeyed Hiccup's unspoken command to spin at high speeds to put out a forest fire. Other hand signals he understood were "wing raise" and "spin". *'Strength:' Torch is extremely powerfull, being able to carry Hiccup, Toothless, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Barf and Belch at the same time. He also defeated Barf and Belch with ease by headbutting them, and wacked Toothless to the side with his tail. *'Flame:' Typhoomerangs have a unique ability during flight: they rotate (by analogy with the typhoon / boomerang) at high speeds, zooming through the air. Though, as they rotate, they seem to pop off the objects around them, making them extremely dangerous. Ash leaves a distinctive burn on the ground. Ash apparently acts as a fertilizer; flowers will grow in the burn mark afterwards. Unlike other dragons, Torch (as well as most other Typhoomerangs) is immune to the ill effects that dragons have towards. In fact, not only do they enjoy eating eels, but they eat eels in order to replenish their shot-limit. Weapons as a dragon, Torch does not weild any actual weapons, using his claws, jaws and fire for defense and offense. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup was the first human Torch met. He took a strong liking to him when Hiccup took him home to treat his leg. He even followed him instead of returning to his mother. When he met Hiccup again, he wrapped his wings around him and Toothless, and placed his snout against Hiccup hand, showing their previous bond. Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:DreamWorks Dragons Characters Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Animals